gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl
Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl (Non starmi vicino/Ragazza) è un mash-up tra la canzone Don't Stand So Close to Me dei Police e Young Girl di Gary Puckett. Nella serie televisiva americana di Glee ''questa canzone è cantata da Will Schuester a Rachel Berry nel decimo episodio della prima stagione, ''Canzoni d'amore. Will assegna ai suoi ragazzi come compito di cantare una ballad, ovvero una tipica canzone d'amore, al proprio partner e, per garantire l'imparzialità ed evitare che si formino le solite coppie, decide di inserire in un cilindro dei bigliettini con i nomi di ciascuno dei membri del Glee-Club. Purtroppo Matt non potrà partecipare alle lezioni per via della sua degenza in ospedale, così Rachel dovrà cantare con il professore. Considerando che la maggior parte del Glee-Club ignorava il senso di una ballad, Rachel e il signor Schue decidono di dare una dimostrazione cantando Endless Love. Con questo pezzo, Will si accorge che Rachel si sta prendendo una cotta per lui e per evitare che faccia la stessa fine di Suzy Pepper, su consiglio anche di Emma, decide di cantarle una canzone (questa) per esprimerle quello che prova, ovvero che lui non è interessato a una relazione con lei, troppo giovane per lui. La ragazza, tuttavia, fraintende il messaggio e capisce che il professore trova difficile restarle accanto. Testo della canzone Will: Young teacher The subject of school girl fantasy She wants him so badly Knows what she wants to be With all the charms of a woman (oooh) You've kept the secret of your youth (oooh) Bookmark it She's so close now This girl is half his age Don't stand, Don't stand so, Don't stand so close to me Young girl, you're out of your mind Your love for me is way out of line Better run, girl You're much too young, girl Temptation, frustration So bad it makes him cry Beneath your perfume and makeup You're just a baby in disguise Get out of here before you have the time to change your mind 'Cause I'm afraid you're going too far Don't stand, Don't stand so, Don't stand so close to me Don't stand, Don't stand so, Don't stand so close to me Young girl, you're out of your mind Your love for me is way out of line Better run, girl Tou're much too young, girl Don't stand, Don't stand so, Don't stand so close to me You're much too young, girl (Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so) You're much too young, girl Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Matthew Morrison, l'attore che interpreta il professor Schuester, ha cantato l'assolo di questa canzone durante un suo mini-concerto nel 2011. Galleria di foto Dontstand.jpg Don't_Stand_So_Close_To_Me_-_Young_Girl_Artwork.jpg 336071_1259815301485_full.jpg Rachel_in_Don't_Stand---Young_Girl.jpg Will_Schuester-Don't_Stand_So_Close_to_Me.jpg Don't Stand So Close to Me- Young Girl.png|linktext=Don't Stand So Close to Me/ Young Girl vlcsnap-2013-05-09-18h39m07s4.png|linktext=Don't Stand So Close to Me/ Young Girl vlcsnap-2013-05-12-20h06m43s132.png|linktext=Don't Stand So Close to Me/ Young Girl Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Mash-up